The inspired one
by Galladean
Summary: The story of a boy who is inspired by Ash Ketchum (Kanto champion and aura master) to go on a journey. The path is laid for a new and undiscovered form of aura and this boy is the only link to it. What is in store for him in life? Will he be able to master it? And as always trouble with a capital T involves a girl in his life. [Note: Contains shipping.]
1. Chapter 1 A new day, a new beginning

**Author's Note:**

 _ **Hi everyone I'm Galladean and this is my first fanfic so let know what you think by comments and reviews.**  
 **Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own pokemon or assassins creed. (Just read the chapter.)**  
 **I do have the permission of a certain author to use a few of his ideas.**  
_ _ **(**_ _ **His identity will be disclosed later as the ideas are a surprise for later on in the story.. HINT:**_ _ **Author has written 14 stories for 1408, Star Wars, Star Wars, Pokémon, Avatar: Last Airbender, Teen Titans, DC Superheroes, 13th Reality series, Harry Potter, Legend of Korra, Assassin's Creed, and Young Justice.**_ **)**

 **Quote: " When the times are hard, the great ones party", Garfield: A tale of 2 kitties.**

* * *

 **Chapter-1:**

 **A new day, a new adventure!**

* * *

"BEEP-BEEP"-"BEEP-BEEP." The small Whismur alarm rang, showing 06:00 AM. A sleepy hand slowly pushed the snooze button.

"Aaah…morning already?...hmm." yawned a boy who looked like he was was about medium height for his age, and his hair was jet black. He had eyes that radiated enthusiasm and was very observant.

As he changed out of his PJ's, a small but incessant tapping was felt on his rooms window.  
As he opened it the cool and refreshing morning air of Kalos swept in, along with it a small Pancham rolled in.

"Pan,Pan,Pancham." It said to the boy slightly irritated. He chuckled and replied "Yeah, hehe, sorry for opening the window all of a sudden and good morning to you too."

"Cham..cham..pan." said the pancham as it motioned towards the window and leapt outside. "I see, so Benji wants to see me." the boy said as he stretched and moved towards the window.

Outside another boy of 17 was waiting in front of a house in Vanaville town. He had remarkably soft brown eyes and was eagerly waiting for friend to show up. Soon a familiar face followed his pancham to the window.

"Morning sleepy head" said Benjamin as he waved. "Morning and you know I'm not sleepy, how can I be? Especially today? Oh no man, I'm way too pumped." he answered back punching his fist in the air. Benjamin smiled at his friend and said to himself "Same old, same old."

"Okay, calm down and meet me at Steven's place in half an hour." Said Benjamin as he started to leave.

"You bet, see ya" he said still excited.

After Benjamin left he took a deep breath of fresh air said to himself with a smile "I can't believe it's finally today! Okay deep breaths and calm. You can do this Alex. Today is the start. Oh yeah Ash Ketchum you better watch out."

* * *

Alex jumped down the stairs with his bag and leapt of the landing. He was about to reach the front door when he was suddenly stopped by a sound from the kitchen. "Hold it young man, where do you think you're going?" He slowly turned around to see his mother Kathryn looking at him from the kitchen.

"I'm just going to Steven's, Benji's waiting for me there." Alex replied in a hurry ready to run out.

His mother just said "No Alex"

Alex screamed "But why not?! You know why I gotta go."

"Because young man, you haven't brushed your teeth or had your breakfast" His mom admonished.

"Oh alright" Alex said as he rushed of knowing that it was useless arguing with her as she was way too adamant.

After a rushed breakfast Alex set out to his buddy Steven's home. When he finally reached, Benjamin said "Took you long enough." Alex gave him a look and said "Mom".

That 1 word was enough. Benjamin gave him a knowing nod as he knew how adamant Kathyrn Cain could be.

"So is Steven ready to go?" asked Alex

"I'm ready alright" said a voice

Alex turned and saw his buddy Steven who had his parents behind him.

Mrs .Smith "Now Steven, don't forget to wear clean unde.."

"Mom stop, not in front of my friends, this is so embarrassing" Steven said covering his mom's mouth and sweat dropping fearfully.

"That's right women, he's 15 and sure is old enough for that, now stop mollycoddling him" said Mr Smith as he came to the front door.

"Mom, I'll be alright, don't worry and besides I've got these guys with me okay." Steven said motioning to Alex and Benjamin.

"That's right, now let's get going Steve, we're already late" Alex said to cut short the drama.

"Alright, now let's get going, Aquacorde Town, here we come shouted all 3 as they ran out to the road.

"I hope that he'll be okay" said Mrs Smith as she leaned on her husband.

"He will be June, now don't you worry about a thing" said Mr Smith as he looked out to see his son running happily.

* * *

After sometime the trio reached the end of route 1 and they could see the gate to Aquacorde Town. They walked in to the café where a blue haired woman with glasses in a lab coat was waiting for them.

"Ah..so you 3 are the kids I was told to find? Where are my manners? I'm Sophie, Prof. Sycamore's assistant." she said extending a hand.

"Hi, I'm Benjamin Gray and no these 2 are the ones, I was told to help them find you, but may I ask where Prof. Sycamore is? Benjamin said as he took it with a questioning smile.

"Unfortunately something urgent came up at the last moment so I had to come alone." She replied.

"Have you brought them?" Alex asked as he couldn't contain his excitement.

Sophie chuckled and took out a container with 3 pokeballs and opened them.

"So who do you want young man?" She asked Alex.

Alex smiled and said to a pokemon "I've already decided and I'd like you as my partner, what do you say?"

* * *

 **A few days ago**

Somewhere in Jubilife city, 2 smugglers were being followed through an alley by a hooded figure that effortlessly parkoured among the rooftops.

"We made quite a lot now haven't we Jim?" said 1 of them.

"Yeah man, at this rate, we'll be quite rich. It's too easy to fool those newbie's at the trainers academy" said the other.

As they talked, they reached the end of the alley where a lot of old crates were lying. They slowly moved the crates to reveal a hatch, which led to an underground cellar.

"Now look what we have here, 2 vulpix, 3 pichu's and 1 decent linoone. Let's get these to the drop point." Said one.

By this time the hooded figure leapt of the roof and landed on 1 smuggler. Before the other could even react, he was knocked out cold by a jaw breaking uppercut. As the first smuggler started to come around, the hooded figure said "Nighty-night" and punched him square in the face.

The vigilante took of the hood, to reveal a 14 year old girl, and sighed at the pokemon as she said extending her hand "There there, don't worry. I'm a friend." Slowly one of the vulpix came up to her and let her rub its head. When the girl saw a bruise on the back of the vulpix, she took a deep breath and her eyes and hand glowed blue and the bruise began to heal. The other pokemon watched in amazement as this girl showed them her true nature through aura.

* * *

"You know, you could have gone a bit easy on those hoodlums. 1 broken jaw, 1 broken nose and spinal fracture in 3 places. Sheesh." Said a tall man with a sense of authority among him and a Lucario by his side. He wore a dark blue and black robe with a massive cloak.

"They not only stole but even tortured those poor creatures and you were the one who taught me to help all pokemon in peril. There lucky I stopped there" Said the brown haired girl with an angry pout as she petted the Lucario.

The man chuckled while saying as some nostalgia crept into his voice "Oh reduka...You're just like your mother my princess. Always putting pokemon above everything else."

"Dad I don't want to talk about her now" She said angrily standing up ready to walk out of the room. Just then a man entered the room.

"Mentor, the Jhoto mentor wanted to convey some important news. He requested your presence. Please come with me to the communication room sir." Said an aura guardian dressed in the standard dark blue-black robe who just entered the room.

"Oh well..there goes my class with the new trainees..hmm..Abigail, baby would you mind filling in for me?" Said the mentor trying to lift his daughters spirit.

"Me? I'm just a guardian in training!" She replied quite confused at the unexpected request from her father.

"Oh don't worry, its just the academic history of the guardians. I;m sure you can handle it" He said with a twinkle in his eyes as he walked out.

* * *

Abigail was still quite confused by her dads request but one doesn't question the orders of an Aura guardian mentor. She was still pondering over this as she walked over to the seminar hall in the Jubilife city guardian guild, the largest in Sinnoh. As she neared the hall, she could hear the clamor of 10 year old kids.

As she entered the class, everyone quieted down. A girl in the back asked, "Where is the mentor? We were told that he was going to give us today's class."

Abigail said out loud "The mentor had some unexpected duties to fulfill, so now I'm filling in for him."

There was a collective "Awws" from the kids.

Abigail shook her head and said "Settle down because today's class is quite important."

"So I'm going to talk about the origin of life and the history of aura guardians.

So lets start with "The Origin of life"

Abigail turned on a projector and showed a slide with a very old sketch of a very massive pokemon that had blue, red and gold skin and massive wings shaped like that of Zekrom's. It had very large jaws and had a very majestic look. She said "This is Reduka, the creator of life. This pokemon is the one who created our world and the father of all life. Every legendary pokemon is its child sent to protect and watch over our world as Reduka believed that it was best to not interfere with his creations too much. A certain group of pokemon were seen to grow stronger, smarter and more resilient than others. They used aura like lucario and were also fighting types called Arceons, they are the ancestors of humans. As arceons developed their civilization, they didn't have to use aura and many lost their ability to use aura. After a long time arceons waged wars on themselves to control more material goods, and in these wars, many pokemon died. Eventually arceons were hated by all other pokemon and a misconception arose among them and pokemon were considered as mindless beasts by pokemon and vice versa. Even Reduka began to loose faith in arceons, but then 1 arceon boy changed the fate of the whole world and Reduka's mind.  
A young arceon named Altair saw a pokemon relentlessly attacked by a horde of others. He intervened and saved this pokemon. Not much later this same horde with more fury and relentlessness attacked Altair and this pokemon saved him. That day they realized the mistakes of the past and became friends. This pokemon was the primal form of Riolu. Altair trained riolu in honing its skill and riolu helped Altair in enhancing his aura abilities.

Thus Altair became the first pokemon trainer and he set up a small, but dedicated brotherhood that is now a secret international brotherhood that still follows Altair's guidelines in protecting and helping people and pokemon alike. Many of his descendants made their mark in history like Vaeron the great and his son Sir Aaron. His bloodline still survives and the grandmentor of the aura guardians Sir Felix Ketchum,his sons the mentor of kanto brotherhood Sir Red Ketchum and aura master and current Kanto champion Sir Ash Ketchum are Altair's direct descendants who have made notable feats in the history of aura guardians.

The power vested in you through aura is noble and you should not abuse it. In the end it all comes down to the strength of the bond between you and your partner pokemon." As Abigail said these last words, she slightly faltered.

As she signaled that the class had ended, a guardian master ,one of her dad's friend, entered and told the kids that their combat training was about to start in the gym.

"Good work Aby. But I sense something wrong with your aura. What is it? Tell me." Said this master.

"Its just... Ugh...Nothing" She said going out in a hurry looking quite sad.

The master watched, looking worried as she went out.

* * *

"Yes George, you were right and I think that it would be best for her to go on a journey. You know, rediscover her path. After what happened to her mother, Abigail has become quite closed up."

"Hmm.. I guess you are right my friend. I just want to see my daughter happy...hmm.. .I'll go and talk to her about it." said George with a look of hope in his eyes.

* * *

"Aby? You in there baby?" he said as he opened a door. He saw his daughter hurriedly wiping her eyes and answering meekly.

He went over to his daughter and hugged her saying "I know whats disturbing you baby, but just closing it will only hurt you more, let it all out. I feel sad about mom too, but seeing you suffer is making me mad baby. I want you hap...happy.." He said faltering slightly looking anguished.

Abigail hugged tighter and started to weep as she said "I just don't know dad...I..I just want to go away for a while. I don't know how I'm going to cope without her anymore. I know what she did was right, but why did she have to leave us dad,.why..." she said as she broke down wailing unceasing.

After a couple of minutes when she piped down, her father started to say "Go on a journey. Start over. It would be what mom would want."

"But where dad?" Abigail asked.

George thought for a moment and answered "Kalos. I'll arrange everything." He said as he left the room.

* * *

 **Present time**

Abigail walked into Aquacorde town from route 2. She was told to find Prof. Sycamore and his assistant to get her starter. She was undecided on whom to choose.

She finally found the assistant with 3 other boys of her age. Just then one of the boy who had jet black hair and a cute and handsome face pointed to a pokemon and said "I've already decided and I'd like you as my partner, what do you say?".

Abigail couldn't place it, but something about this boy piqued her interest.

"Who is he?" She thought to herself as she walked over to the group and said

"Hi, I was told to find Prof. Sycamore to get my pokemon."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **_So how was it? Who did Alex choose? What happened to Abigail's mother? What is the mystery that entwines their destiny?_**

 ** _Stay tuned to find out._**

 ** _ This whole story occurs in the pokemon universe created by an author in fanfiction._**

 ** _ His name is Storymaker2, so a huge shout out to him._**

 _ **[My updates will be very slow that I make a snail look like it travels at the speed of light, so please bear with me.]**_


	2. Chapter 2 A new friend or 2

**Author's note:**

 _ **What's up everyone. Its Galladean here and I'm back with another chapter of "The inspired one".**_

 _ **Please review.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or Assassins creed.**_

 _ **Quote: "Why is the rum always gone?...Oh!..That's why."Jack Sparrow, Pirates of the Caribbean.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **A new friend or 2**

* * *

Alex turned around to see a girl of 15 who had quite a charming smile on her face. He was, for a moment, completely dazed.

He quickly snapped out of it as He heard Sophie reply to her "Why you are just in time. Alex here had just chosen his pokemon."

Alex held out his hand to the newcomer and said "Hi, I'm Alex Cain."

She took it and gave a good shake as she answered "I'm Abigail Robinson."

One by one Steven and Benjamin introduced themselves and Abigail asked "So which pokemon did you choose?"

Alex stepped aside revealing the 3 Kanto starters Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur and said "I chose Charmander"

Just then the Charmander rubbed its head on Alex's leg saying "Charr.."

Sophie asked "So who wants to go now?"

Steven said " I'll let Abigail go next."

Abigail thanked Steven, but she was unsure.

She suddenly thought of an idea and closed her eyes. She used her aura vision to see the aura of the 2 pokemon. Although Bulbasaur was interesting, but she saw she had more in common with Squirtle.

Abigail set her palm on its head and used her aura to show her true nature to it and opened up an aura connection. She felt all of squirtles joy and energy flow through her and squirtle in turn felt all the kindness and loving nature of Abigail. Both were able to understand each other on a whole new level.

Squirtle jumped with joy and shouted "Squir. Squir Squirtle"

"Well you 2 looks like you are going to be great companions. Now Steven, I guess that means you..." Before Sophie could complete, she turned around to see Steven tackled on the ground being tickled as the bulbasaur licked him. "Stop it Bulbasaur, that tickles." Steven laughed.

Sophie said "Well I'll be damned.. You kids are naturals. Anyways here are your poke balls and pokedex. I'm sure you know the basics right. I better get going to Lumiose city. Good luck on your journey." and left.

Benjamin looked at his watch and said " Oh sh*t. I'm late. Sorry Alex and Steven, but duty calls. I'll see you boys around sometime. Later" with that he let out his Noivern and flew away.

* * *

Abigail felt quite awkward. She had received her pokemon and was ready for her journey, but she was still unsure on what to do on her journey. Should she fight the gym leaders and compete in the league like her dad?

Abigail was lost so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear Stevens question.

She snapped out of her trance and asked "I'm sorry, What did you say?"

"I asked are you from Kalos? Because you don't look like it." said Steven

"Oh no, I'm from the Sinnoh region." She answered.

"Hmm.. Sure a long way from home. But why did you want to start your journey here in Kalos?" Alex asked

Abigail sweat dropped and said "Oh well there is no specific reason, but.., you know.."

Steven sensing her discomfort said "Anyways welcome to Kalos. Are travelling alone?"

"Yep, that's the plan and.." Abigail started to say, but then suddenly she felt something that she never experienced before. She felt Alex's aura suddenly glow, as if it a thick veil was slightly moving. As soon as it came, the sensation left. She was sure something big had just happened, because she saw an image in aura vision as if a man was standing where Alex was. Unfocused images of some person who seemed to be able to use aura. Then she snapped back.

"I.. . Do you guys mind if I tagged along with you?" She quickly blurted out.

Alex and Steven both said in unison "Of course."

* * *

With that they set out on Route 2.

After sometime, they talked a bit about each other and as they came to goals, Abigail became quiet.

"I want to be a pokemon league champion and beat Ash Ketchum. He was the one who inspired me to become a pokemon trainer and I want to start by winning the Kalos league." Alex said.

"Well I really want to be a professional pokemon photographer. Sigh." Steven said and looked at Abigail

"So whats your goal?" Abigail shrugged and said "I'm not sure.. I haven't decided on what I want to be...I thought that by travelling I'd be able to know all the different opportunities."

"Quite a wise choice I'd say." Alex said.

Steven looked at the time and said "Hey guys what do you say we have lunch. We just half-way to Santalune forest."

"Oh-Okay. I'll go and find water, Abigail can get some berries and Steven will get the fire and cook. How does that sound to you guys?" Said Alex.

As the others nodded their approval, Alex set down his bag and took their canteen and set out to find a stream or a river.

* * *

After some time he saw some wild pokemon and he carefully approached them. He saw a Pansage trapped under a fallen branch. There were a few scatterbugs and 1 or 2 caterpies trying to help it. When they saw Alex coming they hid behind logs and bushes. Alex sweat dropped and said "It's okay, I wont hurt you guys." Slowly he went over to the wild pansage. It was very frightened. Alex spoke calm and reassuring words to let it know that he meant no harm. He slowly lifted the branch off the ground allowing the pansage to crawl out. The pansage tried to run to a nearby tree, but fell as its legs were bruised. Alex slowly walked over to it and gently stroked it. Somehow the pokemon lost its fear in a moment. Though Alex was surprised by this he knew he had to attend to the injury right now.

Alex mentally cursed himself for not taking his bag as he kept potions in his bag. "Damn it. I guess I'll have to find some herbs."

Luckily he found some not far away. As the other pokemon saw how their friend was being treated by Alex, the shyly walked over to him.

The pansage said "Pan Pan sage Pansage"

Alex sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head saying "No need to thank me. It was just a bruise, not a fatal wound, so you don't have to do anything in return."

But when the Pansage persisted, Alex decided to ask if there was a stream nearby. The pokemon nodded and led him to one. He filled the canteens and set back to camp. Alex didn't know that a particular pokemon had been observing his actions and liked him pretty much.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at camp Steven started the fire and already had a pot of stew on it. He saw Abigail come back with a lot of berries and fruits.

"How did you find so many?" Steven said as he took them and started cutting them up to make a salad.

Abigail joined and said "Well you see as I told you my dad is in the military and he taught me outdoor survival and land navigation. So its quite easy for me." She didn't elaborate because she didn't want her new friends to know that she was an Aura guardian in training.

"So Steven what does your parents do?" Asked Abigail trying to change topics.

"Oh dads actually a head engineer at the Kalos power plant. He rarely comes home as he isn't allowed much leaves. My mom was an artist, but now she's a top chef. Quite funny how my parents met, but that's a tale for another time. Say Alex is taking his time." Steven said.

Abigail remembered something and asked "Hey what does Alex's father do? He only mentioned his mother earlier.

Steven's face turned more serious and he said "Well, you see Alex never got to see his dad. Although I don't know the whole story, I've heard that his dad was a senior detective for an international agency and that he was killed by some criminals who were bothered too much my his doings."

Abigail felt sad for Alex as she knew how hard it was to grow without a parent.

Just then Alex walked out of the forest back to camp. Hey guys sorry I took so long, but something came up. Mmh... Oh that smells wonderful Steven." Already picking up a plate.

* * *

After they had their lunch, Abigail asked "So do you guys want to go straight ahead to Santalune city or do you guys want to train your pokémon?" She looked over to the 3 pokemon as they ate.

Alex thought about it and decided to train for a while.

After sometime Alex, Steven and Abigail were sweating. Alex said "Ok Charmander, now lets yry this once more, use scratch.

The little pokemon sprinted forward and slashed at a big stone, leaving a decent slash mark along with many other smaller marks.

"I've to say Alex charmander has already improved. Its physical power is getting better, but don't you think that it should improve its stance and work on its fire power to? Abigail asked.

Alex said "I already decided some plans for that, but I don't want to push it too hard on him."

"Well then shall we move on then" Asked Steven.

The others agreed and they packed up everything and started towards the Forest just then a fletchling flew down in front of them and chirped shrilly at Alex.

Abigail understood that it wanted to battle Alex and said "I think it wants to battle you."

Alex beamed as he said " I never backdown from a challenge, let's do this charmander"

"Charmader use growl."

It reduced the opponents attack.

Fletchling hit back using peck.

"Charmander dodge and use your tail to knock him to the ground."

Charmander tried to slam his tail, but fletchling was too fast.

"Damn it.. Okay now use ember,aim for its tail wings."

The ember hit the target and fletchling was on the ground.

"Quick charmander now is the chance, use scratch at close range."

"Okay go pokeball."

The tension was high as the pokeball thrashed blinking wildly. After a whole minute, the pokeball sparkled revealing that fletchling was caught.

Alex and charmander jumped joyfully yelling " I caught my first pokemon."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 _ **Hey guys so thats chapter2 and I really have to say thank you to all my readers, but I was dissapointed that the only reviews I've got so far are 2. One says good for a newbie and the other was a complaint on slow update speed.**_

 _ **I want to make something clear..**_

 _ **1 My update speed will be slow, so don't bother asking me to speed it up.**_

 _ **2 Although I value my readers comments and appreciations, I'd rather like it if you would also review on my mistakes or make suggestions to improve myself. Accepts constructive criticism.**_

 _ **Please comment, review and PM me.**_

 _ **So until next time... Galladean out.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Unexpected issues,revelations!

**Author's note:**

 ** _Hey everyone, Galladean here and sorry for the late update. So schools open after Onam holidays,swamped with studies and NSS activity etc, so obviously update speed will be…. pretty low. Anyways, here is the third chapter of "The inspired one". Enjoy, comment, review and share._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or assassins creed. Hmm.. This is really starting to annoy me. I mean, isn't it obvious!_**

 ** _Quote: "_** ** _Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" Gimli, The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King._**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Unexpected issues,revelations!**

* * *

After Alex celebrated his win, the group moved on forth and by 03:30 PM, they got out of the forest and were on route 3 headed for Santalune city.

After a while, it began to grow dark and eventually trio decided to call it a day. Alex started a fire while Abigail set up her tent.

 **Abigail's P.O.V**

I'd just finished with the tent and looked around.

Steven was inside his tent and Alex was working on the fire with his charmander's help. I saw my opportunity and sneaked away from the 2.

Later, I was standing at the base of a tree and thought for a moment and quickly scaled up.

Although I was quite high, I didn't stop till I reached the very top. I looked around and sighed.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I synced my aura with the area. I felt the calm and serene tranquility of the place. Connecting with or using any form aura always left me awed and happy.

As I get up from the top branch that I sat on, I could smell the delicious aroma of food.

I giggled and said "Stevens got his chef cap on."

I looked down and saw a heap of dry fallen leaves on the ground.

After I stood up, I took a deep breath and ran to the end of the limb I was on and performed a leap of faith, landing directly on the leaves.

I jogged my way back to camp and saw that the boys were calling out for me.

* * *

"Abigail, where are you? Dinners ready." Alex called out. Just then he saw her jogging back to camp.

"Where did you go to? Asked Alex as he got her a bowl of stew.

"Oh you know, just went for a walk in the woods" she said cleaning her spoon as she started to eat.

As they ate Abigail realized that Steven was still inside his tent. "Hey, why isn't Steven out?"

Alex sweat dropped and said "He doesn't eat his dinner. You see, its a kind of habit for him. He uses the time to meditate, some people find it quite strange, but I'm used to it."

Abigail gave an understanding nod as she went on eating. After a while they cleaned up and Abigail was about to say good night when she saw Alex talking a folded hammock and climbing a nearby tree.

"Are you sleeping up there?" Asked Abigail pointing up.

"Yeah, I always sleep outside whenever I can and its a habit for me." Alex said scratching the back of his head as he smiled.

Abigail just couldn't help but find this goofy smile cute.

They said their good-nights and Abigail went into her tent and headed for bed as Alex climbed a bit higher before setting his hammock. He looked at the starry sky and sighed at the beauty. He saw a large group of Vivillons flying by.

* * *

Abigail woke up at around 5:30 am as aura guardians are trained to be able to wake up even from the deepest slumber very quickly. She sat up in her tent and savored the calm silence of the morning, but to her surprise, she could hear the sound of someone up and training.

Abigail opened her tent to see Steven already up and training with his Bulbasaur.

"Okay buddy now I think you've worked hard enough, so why don't you take a good rest. Breakfast will be ready in a couple of hours." Steven said rubbing Bulbasaur's head, and used its pokeball to give it the rest it deserved.

"Someone's busy. When were you up Steven?" Abigail said in a cheerful tone.

"Oh Good morning Abigail and I'm sorry if I wake you, I think that I should have warned you that me and Alex starts early everyday..." Steven said sweat dropping.

"No, you didn't wake me and I have to say that this place looks like it took a beating and that I'm surprised that your training didn't wake up." she said looking around to see broken tree branches, crumbled rocks and boulders strewn around camp.

"Gee guess me and bulbasaur got a bit carried away. Oh and I caught a pidgey and bulbasaur learnt leech seed." Steven said.

"Really, oh that's so great to hear, wait you said Alex was up, but where is he?" Abigail asked.

"Oh he wakes up earlier than me and he went to train I guess, he's a very light sleeper, quite the contrary to me. I like to train and work in the evenings , and I sleep like a snorlax. " Steven said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Abigail giggled and said "You guys are so alike and different. And I thought Aura guardians woke up early.."

"What woke up early?..." Steven asked not recognizing the term.

"Oh!.. ..um...Oh I was just a slip of my tongue...Hehe... I'll go change... and good morning" Abigail laughed nervously as she went back to her tent.

"Oh well good morning to you too" Steven said confused by her behavior. "Weird" He said to himself as he forgot and then started to boil some water to make coffee.

Meanwhile Abigail was literally kicking herself for nearly exposing her secret so carelessly. "Stupid, stupid idiot, fool. And to think that I'm also a nearly graduated trainee.. Aarghh..."

* * *

After sometime, Alex returned and the trio ate breakfast and they decided to set out ASAP.

They were nearly out of Route 3 and could see Santalune city just a bit ahead, then unexpectedly Abigail shouted "Guys duck"

Neither Alex nor Steven wasted a second to question her as they understood the urgency in her voice. An electrically charged net flew over them and they heard someone say "Damn, missed. How did that kiddo saw it coming. Anyways men converge in now."

Out of nowhere 7 men dropped out of trees and and surrounded them. Each had an electric baton in hand and poaching instruments on their belts.

Alex, Abigail and Steven stood back to back. Abigail was afraid that her secret would have to come out sooner than expected. The same voice from before shouted "Knock them out men and get their pokemon. Make it quick."

With this the men started to move in ready to strike the trio. Then Alex reached behind him and brought out 2 twenty inch long pieces of red and white oak each and held them on a perpendicular wooden handle a third way down its length.

Steven also took a pair of wooden weapons, but these looked like swords.

Abigail watched open mouthed as she saw the duo fight the poachers as if they were playing a game!

Alex knocked a man so hard that his entire lower jaw broke and he was sent flying back with a powerful kick.

Steven handled 2 men together in similar ways leaving 1 of them curled up and the other holding 2 of his teeth.

In under just 15 seconds the boys were standing over 7 bleeding, and sore sights.

The boys were grinning at each other when Abigail saw the boss of the poacher stealthily approaching Alex from behind. She was too far away to do anything, and she knew that by the time she shouted, it would be too late. So Abigail used her aura and made an aura pulse which knocked everything around her off their feet.

The boss of the poachers didn't know what hit him and all he could remember was being thrown back and his head hitting something hard as he blacked out.

Both Alex and Steven was gaping in amazement at Abigail. They both said together "I don't know if I'm dreaming, but that was AWESOME!"

Abigail did not expect this reaction. She thought that they would be scared of her power, suddenly she felt drained as use of aura under emotion can drain the users energy faster.

* * *

 **Alex's POV**

I don't know what just happened, but Abigail somehow saved my life. Oh my she's got some explaining to do...

Wait is she fazed or something. Whatever me and Steven got some explaining to do as well.

* * *

Alex said "Abigail are you okay?"

She shakily replied "Ye..Yes... I'm okay.. Are you 2 alright?"

Steven said "We're both okay, Thanks to you, but you don't look like you are... Whatever you did saved us, but you look drained. You can explain what just happened after we get you to a hospital."

Abigail wanted to protest, but she felt herself go dizzy, so meekly accepted. Alex and Steven quickly tied up the poachers and removed all their weapons and decided to inform Officer Jenny at Santalune city.

But she wanted to know how the 2 were so good at fighting. Sensing her curiosity Alex said "Me and Steve here both learned martial arts of various regions from a friend. These are Tonfas and the weapon Steve used was a Bokken."

Abigail was curious "Who taught you?"

Both the boys sweat dropped and Steven said "Oh right we didn't tell you, you see this isn't our first journey. We've already traveled across both Kanto and Unova along with a friend. She taught us all we know about pokemon and combat."

"Who is that?" Abigail asked.

Alex hung his head in embarrassment at the thought of the person. Abigail saw this and didn't know why,but she felt a brushstroke of dread coat her stomach, but she was relived as she heard them speak.

Steven said "Remember Benjamin, the guy who was with us when we got our pokemon? His girlfriend or should I say.."

Alex intervened and said heatedly "Lets just cut to the chase and get this over with,okay. Its my sister Samantha."

* * *

 **Meanwhile at a hidden location in Santalune city.**

"Master, you called us?"

"Yes, you 2 should scour the city for 3 children. 1 of them is an asset, and she's hurt. Leave current missions to your juniors. This one is a VIP"

"We understand master. We will be back soon."

* * *

 **So guys that's chapter 3 and sorry for the very late update, but I just can't help it.**

 **Expecting your reviews and comments**

 **Yours truly**

 _ **Galladean**_

 _ **[**_ **P.S.: I'll be on leave from both school and this story until next wednesday, so until next time. PEACE _]_**


End file.
